Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170725012436/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170801065152
"Now, let's see if any of you are able to understand why Princess Anna was still now steamed with anger, fury and rage. That stupid old rock troll, Grand Pabbie was the one who altered and changed all of Anna's true, real, old memories of not only the accident but also the brat, Elsa's ice magic powers back when Anna was only just five while that same brat, Elsa was only eight back then. He had no right to do that to Anna at all just because Anna was only five back then. Worst of all, her good for nothing, so called parents personally neglected Anna because of that brat, Elsa as long as that brat, Elsa's in Arendelle. After all, she's the main reason neither of her parents did anything nor nothing to raise Anna better at all. Worse, that brat, Elsa never ever even did anything to talk nor knock some sense into their parents about improperly neglecting Anna, raising Anna better, being dishonest with Anna or being straight with Anna like she should've done herself back then before. Plus, neither of her parents did nothing nor anything to give their brat of a favorite daughter, Elsa any permission to find the right time or moment to be openly honest with Anna about why Anna was shut out by her own family because they were too cowardly to ever do that themselves and so was that brat, Elsa. Elsa did worse than shutting Anna out for past thirteen years ago without telling her why when she should've done better than she did back then before. Anna took that brat, Elsa going against her wish to marry Prince Hans of the Southern Isles very badly when it's that brat, Elsa who was nothing more of a stranger to Anna than a sister before the eternal winter accident happened. Worse, Hans of the Southern Isles revealed himself to be more of a brat than that Elsa, the same prince who betrayed Anna for no good reason at all. Not only Anna took that no good for nothing brat, Elsa going against her wish to marry Hans very badly during Elsa's coronation day but she also took the idea of that stupid old rock troll removing all of her true, real, old memories of Elsa's ice magic powers and the accident from rather very badly to far worse too right after we've all already showed Anna all of her true, real, old missing memories of Elsa's ice magic and the accident in order to make sure there were no more other missing true, real, old memories of Elsa's ice magic powers at all. Which's something that stupid old rock troll, her parents and especially that brat of a sister, Elsa should've done themselves back then before. If there's anybody who should've been the one who deserves to have any true, real, old missing memories of, it should've been that brat, Elsa, not Anna at all." "It's about time Princess Anna finally earned all of her true, real, old missing memories of Elsa's ice magic powers and the accident, isn't it?" "Exactly!" "So it's all up to Princess Anna if she really feels free to be the brat, Elsa's true, real opponent and worst enemy, isn't it?" "Agreed."